In The Big Blue World
"In The Big Blue World" is a song from Disney's Animal Kingdom musical adaptation of Finding Nemo. The song follows Nemo and Marlin as they prepare for Nemo's first day of school. Nemo is excited to explore the beautiful and mysterious world around him, yet Marlin is still a little on the frightening side to let his only son leave the safety of their own home. The song is also used in another Finding Nemo-themed attraction, The Seas with Nemo & Friends at Epcot. Lyrics Marlin Now what's the first thing we do before we get out of here? Nemo The ocean's not safe, so we have to check if the coast is clear, Marlin (spoken) Right, we go out, then back in, And then we go out and then back in, And one more time, out, and the back in, And sometimes, if you want to do it four time... Nemo Come on! Marlin Okay, Nemo (sung) Hey, Dad! Hey, Dad! Wouldn't it be cool, If I maybe met a shark when I'm at school? Marlin No! Nemo Or an angelfish? Is it true that they have wings? Marlin I don't think so, Nemo Can you believe there are so many things? In the big blue world I'm gonna go explore! In the big blue world That I've never seen before So many creatures Swimming round the sea In the big blue world And all of them are waiting for me! Marlin (Spoken) That's what I'm afraid of! Nemo Hey dad, do you know how old sea turtles are? Marlin Sea turtles? I don't know. Nemo Sandy Plankton said they could live to be a hundred! Marlin Well, if I ever meet one, I'll ask! Nemo Me too! Maybe I'll meet a sea-turtle and a shark! Marlin (sung) I know you're excited, but let's take a little pause Sharks are not our friends Nemo, Haven't you seen Jaws? Nemo What? Marlin You don't want to meet a swordfish, You don't want to meet a whale Nemo I want to meet a whale! Marlin You need me around to watch your tail! In the big blue world, You're just a little fish Nemo Aw, dad! Marlin In the big blue world You'll be seen as a tasty dish Nemo No... Marlin You mean so much to me, I don't know what I would do, In the big blue world, If something should happen to you! Nemo No need to worry dad, I'll be okay Marlin I'm scared you'll end up As a clown fish filet! We can turn right around, We can wait one more year? Nemo Don't be so boring dad! I belong here! (spoken) Wow! Isn't it beautiful! Marlin Nemo! Nemo Come on Dad! Marlin Hold my fin! Hold my fin! Ensemble (sung) Take a look around you The ocean's alive! In the big blue world, It's time for you to arrive! Marlin (spoken) Is this where we meet his teacher? Reef Dads Mm hmm Sure is Tad What's wrong with his fin? Reef Dads Be nice, it's his first day! Marlin He was born with it kids, We call it his lucky fin! Nemo Dad! Mr. Ray (sung) Let's name the zones, the zones, the zones, Let's name the zones, of the open sea! Kids (spoken) Mr. Ray! Mr. Ray Climb aboard Explorers, Who's this? Nemo I'm Nemo Marlin He's got a little fin, I find if he gets tired just give him a little break, Ten, fifteen minutes... Nemo Dad! Marlin (sung) Nemo, you're such a special kid! Want me to go with you? I'd feel better if I did, Remember everything I told you, Nemo Dad, I'll be alright. Mr. Ray Climb aboard explorers, Hold on tight! Are you ready? Nemo Yes, I'm ready! Mr. Ray Really ready? Marlin I don't think I'm ready... Mr. Ray and Nemo We're ready to go! All In the big blue world! (Ready to go) In the big blue world! (Ready to go) Oooh-Oooh-Oooh The big blue world... Reef Dads (spoken) You're doing really well for a first timer! I remember I was a mess when my kid first went to the drop off! Marlin Well what are you gonna do, you gotta let 'em go sometime... The Drop Off! Trivia *Despite being developed and written for the musical, the song premiered at The Seas with Nemo & Friends first. Category:Musical songs Category:Finding Nemo Category:Opening songs Category:Songs from theme park attractions Category:Group songs